Sexting
by HollowandBold
Summary: After the term comes up in an apparent suicide case, Jane tries to explain "sexting" to Maura...in a rather unconventional way.
1. Chapter 1

"Rizzoli" Jane spat into her phone, accompanied by obvious panting. The injury to her ankle weeks prior had demanded a break from her usual morning jogs with Maura. This Monday morning had been her first attempt to resume their usual activities. "Yea, got it. On my way." Inevitably Maura's phone rang just seconds later, "Dr. Isles. Yes, I'll be right there." Maura looked over to Jane who was still panting pretty heavily, "My car or yours?". The two women quickly jogged back to Maura's house to retrieve her vehicle and made their way to the crime scene. This was an overplayed and familiar scenario for the Medical Examiner and the Boston homicide detective. In fact, it was so familiar that it had become somewhat of a comfortable routine for them. Violence, mystery, and murder consistently punctuated their daily lives, leaving them with little time for anyone other than one another.

The two women arrived at the crime scene within 20 minutes of receiving the call. The scene of the crime was a large, brick home in a quiet suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of Boston. They flashed their badges as they made their way across the yellow police tape to find what appeared to be an obvious suicide of a young teenage girl. The girl's mother discovered her body earlier that morning hanging from a thick nylon rope in the garage. Jane looked at Korsak questioningly, "Why'd they call us? You thinking this was staged?". The seasoned detective handed Jane a folded piece of paper, which she quickly concluded to be a suicide note. "Cavanaugh said we have to look into it." Korsak quickly added.

The girl's note pointed to bullying as the primary cause of her apparent suicide. However, after days of deliberation, it was concluded that the circumstances surrounding her death left little room for suspect. By Thursday morning they had determined the essential breakdown of the case. It was found that the girl had been "sexting" an older boy that attended the same high school. She accidentally sent a provocative text message (that was meant for only the boy to see to see) to everyone on her contact list. Within a few days the text message had made its way to the inboxes of hundreds of kids, the majority of whom attended her school. She was relentlessly teased, thus leading to her suicide. Based on the fact that, it was not one, but over a hundred kids that had done the teasing, no one one was charged. Regardless of the circumstances surrounding the girl's death, it was an exhausting week for Boston PD, and everyone was looking forward to Friday night at the Dirty Robber. It was just a couple of hours of paperwork and one more day until the weekend. Jane finished the majority of her paperwork by early afternoon on Thursday. She sat at her desk, violently tapping her foot and glaring at the clock, waiting for the okay to call it a day. The minutes later she decided that she'd waited long enough and quickly made her way down to the morgue to see if Maura wanted a ride home. Maura was just finishing up her paperwork when Jane walked into her office and plopped down on the couch, "Hey, I'm about to head out. You want a ride home?" Maura smiled as she closed her laptop "Finished! ... and yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

One their way to Maura's house, there was a long moment of somewhat awkward silence. After a few more seconds of this, Maura looked at Jane questioningly, "What is sexting?." Jane smiled, "We've been working on this case all week and you're JUST now asking this question?" Maura was slightly defensive in her response, "Well, it wasn't pertinent information to my part of the case and me not having that information in no way compromised by ability to perform a more than adequate autopsy and..." Jane cut her off with a smirk, "Whoa, Maur, I was just kidding. It's a new thing that kids are doing these days. Basically, it's like phone sex with text messages. They send each other sexy text messages describing things that they would like to...umm...do... to one another." Maura still looked confused, "Oh. I see." Moments later Jane pulled into Maura's driveway, "Alright, well I have to get home to let Joe Friday out...the Robber tomorrow night, okay?" Maura smiled "Of course." Jane smiled as she watched Maura walk to her door.

Later that night, Jane couldn't sleep. After a failed attempt of bringing on some shut-eye by downing a few beers she decided to send Maura a text message to see what she was doing.

**Jane: **_What r u doing?_

**Maura: **_I'm researching "sexting". I'm having some difficulty grasping the appeal. _

Jane laughed. Of course Maura was researching sexting.

**Jane: **_What don't u understand?_

**Maura: **_I'm not sure that I understand how someone could derive pleasure simply through describing sexual acts through text messages._

A slow smirk rolled across Jane's face. She wasn't much for science, but this was an experiment that could prove to be pretty amusing. She was reluctant in her reply, but the 3 or 4 beers that she had previously consumed gave her just enough courage to continue_. _

**Jane: **_Gliding my hands down the sides of your naked body, just barely touching your skin, my tongue replaces my fingers as I near your hot, swollen core. You're pulsating, waiting, wanting to feel my fingers inside of you. You are aching and swollen and so, so wet. I simultaneously glide my tongue across your swollen clit and push my fingers deep inside of you, slowly, squelching the ache, turning it into a soft moan._

Maura instantly felt aroused, almost coming from reading the words that Jane had written. She was stunned and her whole body had gone numb. She was surprised at her reaction. She couldn't believe how much she felt from merely reading Jane's words.

**Maura: **_Oh...my god. _

Jane's smirk grew bigger than ever. This was exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

**Jane: **_Well, I hope that answers your question, Maur. Sleep tight!_

Jane felt a twinge of guilt at the prospect of leaving Maura "high and dry", so to speak. Jane knew deep down that she felt more than friendship for this woman, but she was also terrified to face what those feelings meant. Still, something felt right about the image that she previously conjured. Jane laid back in her bed and slowly brought herself to orgasm, knowing that she would never fall asleep after eliciting such intense erotic feelings in herself.

**Maura: **_Yes, it does. Goodnight, Jane._

Maura, instantly felt some disappointment as she began to realize that Jane was merely giving her an example to help answer her question. But still, she felt closer to Jane in that moment. In fact, she suddenly began to look at Jane in a whole new light. She had never denied herself the truth of knowing that she was sexually attracted to Jane, but she also knew that it would never go any further than that...but now, now she needed Jane. Now she wanted Jane. Now...she was hungry for Jane's touch. Maura laid her phone on the nightstand, laid back in her bed and sighed as she slowly slid her fingers down to her core, relieving herself of the intense physical ache, but still knowing that she could do nothing to calm the emotional one.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! This is my first fanfic of anything...ever. So, I appreciate the positive response. Feel free to throw any suggestions my way!

Jane woke up the next morning with a permanent smirk plastered across her face. She was somewhat surprised by this newfound confidence. This is not to say that the detective didn't already possess more confidence than the average person. This was apparent in her purposeful stride and commanding demeanor. However, confidence in any type of sexual or intimate encounter was somewhat foreign to Jane. In fact, her sex life had been virtually nonexistent over the past few years. It wasn't that Jane wasn't a catch. To the contrary, Jane was undeniably sexy. The way that her long, dark curls cascaded down her slim, but athletic frame left most men speechless. However, Jane wasn't interested in most men, or any men for that matter. To say that this left some room for suspicion regarding her sexuality would be an understatement. Jane had long ago been labeled the lesbian homicide detective at Boston PD. The truth of the matter, however, was that Jane barely had time to eat and sleep, much less date. She didn't really feel that she needed anyone else in her life as long as she had Maura. With the exception of a sexual relationship, what could she possibly gain from dating someone that she wasn't already getting from her friendship with Maura? While her reasoning may have been somewhat flawed, it was enough for Jane, and that is all that mattered.

Jane made her way to the kitchen, searching for her usual morning fix of caffeine. Jane was undeniably NOT a morning person, but this morning felt different. She stepped, rather than stumbled, out of bed and she was actually looking forward to getting a start to her day. It did occur to her that this sense of excitement might have something to do with her unusual conversation with Maura the night before. Her heartbeat quickened at the inevitable prospect of running into the medical examiner. She caught a glimpse of her unsteady hands as she reached for the pack of instant coffee from her kitchen cabinet. _What's the deal? _she thought. _I see Maura everyday and today will be no different. _Her attention shifted to the incessant buzzing of her cell phone and she glanced over to see Maura's name scroll across the screen. She felt her body squeal with excitement but was able to maintain control of her outwardly confident demeanor, which boded well for her potential encounters with Maura later that day.

**Maura: **_I'm running a little late this morning. Can I get a storm check on our jog? _

Jane giggled.

**Jane: **_RAIN check Maura...not Storm check. And yes, that's fine. So...YOU are running late? What's the matter? didn't sleep well last night or something? Ur not getting sick are ya? _

Jane was fully aware of the reason that Maura didn't get much sleep last night.

**Maura: **_No, I didn't, but I'm feeling better this morning. I'll see you at work._

Maura could feel her body temperature rising, thinking of the real reason for her not having slept well the night before. _She has no idea. What is going on with me? I'm an adult for god's sake, not some horny teenager. Perhaps this is due to Jane's provocative text message coinciding with my ovulation period,_ Maura reasoned. _Yes, this is simply due to an increase in my estrogen and testosterone levels. I will mellow out in a few days. I just have to avoid Jane until then. _Maura seemed satisfied with the explanation she had formulated for her increased libido and quickly got ready for work.

Maura managed to keep herself busy for the majority of the day. She finished all of her work by early morning and was intently focused on the array of expensive shoes displayed on her computer screen when she was startled by the familiar, but unsettling sound of Jane's voice in her door way, "Hey there". "Oh! Hello Jane. You startled me. I was just..." Maura knew she'd been caught shopping on the clock. Jane smiled, and made her way around Maura's desk so that she could better see the computer screen, "shopping for shoes?" She boldly placed her hand next to Maura's, propping herself on the desk. Maura shuttered, _God she smells good_. Jane felt Maura's breath hitch, and she smiled at the realization that Maura was feeling flustered by her close proximity. "Are we still on for drinks at the Robber tonight?", Jane looked at her with a questioning smile. Maura was completely frazzled and hesitated for a moment while she pondered the implications of Jane's request. Jane noticed Maura's hesitation and quickly fought to regain control of the situation. She leaned closer to the medical examiner, her mouth almost brushing Maura's ear, "Come on, Maur", she husked, "It wouldn't be the same without you." Maura struggled to regain her composure, but managed to voice a coherent response, "Yes, of course. I'll meet you there." Jane, pleased with Maura's decision, smiled as she made her way back to the door, "Great! See you at 7!" Maura, still feeling pretty flustered, began to wonder if she wasn't the only one affected by her late night text message conversation with Jane. _What kind of game is she playing here? Am I reading this wrong? No. Definitely not. There was something to that exchange. Well,.. Maura Isles is certainly no "pawn". I can play this game too._

After a few minutes of debating her next move, Maura reached for her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she landed on Jane's name.

Jane, who was currently engaged in a heated debate over the Red Sox vs. the Yankees with some uniform cop, barely noticed the buzz of her belt notifying her of a text message from Maura. She quickly dismissed what she referred to as a "pointless" argument and reached for her phone.

**Maura: **_ I rhythmically thrust my hips into your fingers, screaming your name as I place my hand flush against your stomach and begin sliding my fingers downward into your sexy, soaking wet panties. You are so wet and so warm...it's almost as if my fingers are magnetically consumed by your pulsating center. You moan so loud as I begin to pump my fingers into you, gliding my thumb across your swollen clit. Your body begins to shake against mine and we are writhing, screaming, coming, together. _

**Maura: **_How was that? Would that be an appropriate response to your "sext" message? I think that I'm beginning to understand this whole "sexting" thing, but I'm not entirely sure. What do you think? _

Jane felt a warm numbness spread from her chest to her legs. Her eyes still glued to her phone, she quickly walked to the bathroom, knowing that the flushed color of her cheeks would be noticeable to anyone passing by. She leaned up against the bathroom sink and tried to readjust herself, desperately trying to abate the rising ache between her legs while she contemplated her reply to Maura's text message. _Is she playing with me or is she really just trying to better expand her knowledge of American slang? _Her hands were shaking as she typed what she considered to be a neutral reply.

**Jane: **_Yea Maura...I think you're catching on._

Jane turned towards the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She let out a heavy sigh. She knew that she no longer had the upper hand and Maura just took this game to a whole new level. _Well, tonight at the Robber should be interesting. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well...here goes chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it

Maura decided to leave work a little early on Friday so she could go shopping for something sexy to wear to the Dirty Robber later that night. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so set on making Jane squirm, but she knew that a new outfit would help make herself feel less vulnerable. Although she was running a few minutes late, she knew, as she stood admiring herself in her full-length bed-room mirror, that her last minute shopping trip was well worth it. It was no secret that Maura Isles was attractive. To be honest, she would look sexy in a potato sack, but tonight she looked exceptionally breathtaking. The medical examiner had decided on a casual, but sexy, dark green dress that stopped just inches above her knees. Her long, honey-blonde hair fell perfectly below her shoulders, giving way to soft, but subtle curls. Maura looked good, and she knew it. There was something so sexy about the simplicity of her dress. Maura glanced at the clock and, realizing the time, made her way towards the door. With a heightened sense of confidence, she grabbed her keys and quickly made her way to the Dirty Robber.

It was 6:30 p.m. and Jane had been home for over an hour debating on what to wear to the Robber that night. This was a new development for Jane considering the fact that her outfit of choice was notoriously a T-shirt and jeans. Her newfound confidence from this morning was wavering and she couldn't shake the need to show up looking sexier than ever. When the clock hit 6:45 p.m. she decided to settle on dark, skinny jeans and a dressy, bright blue blouse. She ran her fingers through her dark, unruly hair and quickly applied some eyeliner. A final look in the mirror proved satisfying enough. She was surprised by how good she looked. There was glow in her skin that she hadn't noticed before. Jane was actually feeling pretty comfortable, aside from the incessant and, what she thought to be, inappropriate sexual thoughts about her best friend.. Shaking her mind free from the implications of those thoughts, she grabbed her keys, patted Joe Friday on the head, and made her way out the door.

Surprisingly, Jane made it to the Robber before Maura. She felt a sense of relief knowing that she would have a chance to get a handle on whatever it was that she was feeling before Maura showed up. The detective joined Korsak and Frankie at their usual table and immediately ordered a couple of beers. Halfway through her first beer she glanced up to see Maura making her way through the door. _Oh...my god. She looks good. She looks really good. _She downed the rest of her beer.

"What the matter Rizzoli? Feeling a little flushed?" Korsak elbowed Jane with a goofy chuckle, noticing the pinkish-red tinge gracing Jane's cheeks. Jane shot him a glaring look as Maura made her way to the table. Contrary to Jane's assumption, the seasoned detective was merely mocking, what he assumed to be, her body's reaction to her quick consumption of alcohol.

Jane returned her attention to the fast-approaching medical examiner. Maura's stride conveyed purpose, but her steps started to slow, momentarily distracted by the gorgeous detective in front her. "Hello, Jane...Vince...Frankie...How are you this evening?" Jane struggled to decipher the meaning of the all-to-familiar smirk on Maura's face. The detective downed her second beer as Maura slid into the booth next to Jane. Maura's head was reeling. _Oh my god, she looks so good, she smells so good. Get it together, Maura. This is Jane. Your FRIEND, Jane. Get it together. I'm in trouble. _Realizing that she was losing herself in her thoughts, Maura straightened her posture and shifted her focus to maintaining a confident façade. This seemed to work, because Jane couldn't help but wonder how Maura could remain so calm and collected when she was drowning in arousal.

Jane hated feeling so vulnerable. Where did all of that early-morning confidence go? She decided to make an attempt to regain some control over the situation, "I'm gonna go get another drink...anyone want anything? Maur?" she said in that smooth, sultry tone that seemed to present itself only when drinking.

Maura smiled, "Yes, thank you Jane. I'll have—well, surprise me." Maura couldn't help ogling the way the detective's toned ass looked in those tight jeans as she walked away. She caught her thoughts dancing a dangerously fine line between friendly observation and lust. She was starting to realize that this might not be a game at all, but rather her growing attraction to Jane was coming to a head.

By the time Jane made it to the bar and placed her order, she was certain of the logistics of her next move. She reached into her back pocket for her phone while impatiently waiting for her requested round of shots. She immediately began typing a text message to Maura.

**Jane: **_I've been thinking about your last text. It was pretty good...but I think that "sext" messages are supposed to be a little more graphic...a little more...raw. _

Jane observed Maura from across the room as she reached for her phone amidst what appeared to be light-hearted conversation with Frankie and Korsak. She grinned at the sight of Maura's narrowing eyes and watched as her lips curled slightly upward.

**Maura: **_Oh...how so? _

**Jane: **_I firmly grasp your wrist and willfully pull you towards the bathroom, pushing you through the swinging door and up against the wall, locking the door behind me. I pin your wrists above your head with one hand, pressing my body firmly against yours, while my free hand is quickly repelling down your trembling torso, landing in between your bare thighs. You release a guttural moan as I slide my fingers upward, into your hot, wet pussy. I cover your lips with mine, swallowing your pleading moans as I continue to pump my fingers into you. _

Jane made her way back to the table with a round of shots before Maura finished reading her reply. She could tell just how flustered her message was making Maura. "Round of shots guys?" Jane smirked as she dangled a shot glass in front of a distracted Maura, "Maur?"

Maura, obviously flustered, quickly put down her phone and looked up at Jane, "W-what? Oh. Yes. Of course." Her trembling hands reached out for the shot glass. Still frazzled, she threw the stinging liquid to the back of her throat, welcoming the distraction. Jane shot a smug, but sexy, look in her direction. She was obviously pleased with Maura's reaction, but she was not prepared for Maura's reply.

Maura was squirming in her seat, desperately trying to placate her growing arousal. She picked up her phone and began typing a response. This ongoing exchange between the two did not go unnoticed by Frankie and Korsak. The two women were so distracted by one another that they completely missed the questioning looks passed between the other two detectives. Maura placed her phone back in her lap, her heart racing as she heard the tone notifying Jane of her reply. Jane's eyes were glued to Maura's as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the positive reviews! Way to make a girl feel good about herself : ) This chapter is pretty short, but I've finished most of chapter 5 and I'll try to get that posted later tonight or early tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Jane opened her phone and instantly felt a heated ache spread throughout her lower body as she read the words Maura had written.

**Maura**: _Well, Jane, I can make that easy for you. I'm not wearing any panties under this dress. _

And just like that, Maura sent every provocative exchange between them hurling into the present. She had crossed that very thin line between reality and fiction. Maura was intently focused on Jane, her heart furiously racing as she painfully anticipated her next move. _Did I go too far? No, it had to be done. Jane never would have addressed this otherwise. I hope I don't regret this. _

Jane was still staring at her phone, her racing thoughts fueled by a confusing mix of arousal and fear. Suddenly realizing the course of action that she wanted to take, she snapped her gaze to Korsak and Frankie, "You know, guys, I'm not feeling so great. I think I'm gonna take off."

Maura's pitiful display of disappointment was apparent as those words fell from Jane's mouth. She was beginning to lose herself in her own thoughts again when Jane's words filtered through her agonizing self-talk, offering her an amazing reprieve, "Maura? Did you hear me? Do you mind?"

Maura looked confused, "Do I mind what?"

Jane smiled, "Giving me a ride home."

Maura's disappointment instantly vanished, realizing that Jane wasn't running from this without explanation, "Yes, of course Jane! That's no problem at all."

The two women stood up to leave as they apologized to Frankie and Korsak for cutting the evening short. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's wrist as she practically sprinted out of the bar and onto the street, leaving behind a very confused Frankie and Korsak. Frankie, trying to make some sense of the situation, turned to Korsak, "Didn't Janie drive her own car tonight?" Korsak merely shrugged as he turned his attention back to his beer.

The two women rode home in silence, both terrified to complicate this delicate development. Afterall, Maura was still unsure of how things were going to unfold and her mind was pretty much operating as a StumbleUpon app stuck on the subject of anxiety. _What is she thinking? Does she want me or does just want a ride home? Perhaps she just wants a ride home and I've truly contributed to her sudden ailment. What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? I'm no good at this friendship thing. Friends probably don't send "sext" messages to one another or tell each other when they aren't wearing any under garments. Crap. _

When they pulled up to Jane's apartment, Jane hopped out of the car and began quickly walking towards her apartment door. Realizing that the medical examiner was still sitting in the driver's seat, Jane stopped and turned around, giving Maura a questioning look. Her voice was hurried and high pitched as she gestured her head toward her apartment, "Maura?! Are you coming?"

Maura didn't hesitate as she pulled the keys out of the ignition and made her way the door. Jane fumbled with her keys, cursing at the "damn lock" that "never works right when you want it to". Finally, Jane successfully swung open her apartment door, pulling Maura inside and locking the door behind them. She turned to face Maura, slowly backing her up against the apartment door and securing her there with her body. Their lips were so close that Maura could feel the warmth from Jane's breath against her lips when Jane husked, "Maura, are you sure you want this?"

Maura was so turned on she could hardly think straight. She knew that she hadn't consumed very much alcohol, but she felt more intoxicated in that moment than she ever had in her entire life. Looking into Jane's eyes, past her dilated pupils, and straight into her desire, something changed in Maura Isles. She felt...feral. Jane looked so erotic, so passionate, so, so sexy. Maura brushed her lips against Jane's ear, her response so low that it was barely audible "Yes, Jane. Please...fuck me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Okay, guys, sorry for being such a tease : ) I think that this is the scene you all were waiting for! I'm pretty sure that I'm ending this here. Thanks so much for sticking with me! This whole fanfic thing was way more fun than I had anticipated it would be. Enjoy! **

"Yes, Jane. Please...fuck me."

That was all it took for Jane. Feeling even more turned on by the fact that Maura had reserved the use of such language for an occasion like this, she closed what little distance was left between them, capturing Maura's lips with her own. She ran her hands up and down Maura's thighs and let out a pleading whimper, realizing that Maura had been telling the truth. Dr. Isles was, in fact, not wearing any panties. Jane gasped when she felt a pool a wetness fall from Maura's center onto her fingers. _Oh my god. She's so wet. Oh my God. _Jane brought her fingers up to her lips and slowly pushed them into her mouth, letting out a soft moan at the divine taste gracing her tongue. "Oh god, Maura you taste so...fucking good." Maura gasped and let her eyes flutter shut as Jane's wet lips ran across her clavicle and began making their way downward towards her pulsating core. Jane lifted Maura's dress above her hips and started a trail of wet kisses up her thighs towards her aching mound. Jane allowed her lips to hover there, above Maura's trembling sex, allowing the warmth of her breath to brush against her swollen clit.

Maura had never wanted anything more in her life. Her body trembling with anticipation, she begged Jane, "Please...Jane...Please". Jane, unable to deny Maura's pleading request, plunged her tongue into Maura, pushing deeper with each gasping moan. Jane marveled at the feeling of being inside of this woman. She had never experienced anything quite so erotic. Her previous sexual encounters simply could not compare. Maura was screaming, "Oh god! Jane! Yes! Oh yes!"

Jane could feel Maura's body start to shake. Wanting to be fully present for this moment, Jane quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers, bringing her body level with Maura's. Keeping a steady rhythm with her fingers, Jane brought her lips to Maura's, whispering in a sweet but sultry tone "Open your eyes, Maura. I want to be with you for this." Maura, obeying Jane's command, opened her eyes and locked them into Jane's as she tumbled over the edge. Screaming and gasping, she anchored herself with fistfuls of Jane's thick, unruly hair.

Jane moaned, feeling dizzy at the sensation of Maura contracting tightly around her fingers. She couldn't remember anything having felt so good. She wasn't sure what any of this meant, but she knew that she didn't want it be over. Maura finally collapsed onto Jane, feeling so overwhelmed with desire that she was unable to will away the stream of tears rolling down her face. For the first time since this whole ordeal began, her mind was clear and she knew exactly what she wanted.

Maura unclenched her fists, releasing Jane from her grip as her breathing began to slow. "Wow...just...wow" she whispered.

"Yea...tell me about it" Jane husked, still unable to placate her growing desire.

Maura locked her fingers into Jane's and led them both to Jane's bedroom. Jane, realizing Maura's intentions, could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Maura shut the door behind them and slowly pushed Jane onto the bed. She looked deep into Jane's eyes, searching for any signs of hesitation as she reached for Jane's belt buckle. Jane was nervous and Maura could feel it, but she felt proud that Jane was allowing her to get so close. She pulled Jane into a deep and gentle kiss as she unzipped Jane's jeans and began working them off of her. She paused to pull her own dress over her head, unfastening her bra and exposing herself completely to Jane. Jane moaned at the sight of Maura's hardened nipples and perfectly rounded tits. Maura then reached for Jane's hands, pulling her up to a sitting position. She lightly ran her fingers along Jane's arms, gently pushing them upward before reaching for the hem of Jane's shirt. She pulled Jane's shirt over her head, never breaking eye contact. She unhooked Jane's bra, letting it fall beside them as she covered one of Jane's hardened nipples with her mouth. Jane gasped as Maura flicked her tongue across her sensitive nipple, eliciting a rush of wetness between her legs. Maura used her mouth to further explore Jane's body and finally settled between her legs, running her tongue through Jane's wet folds. The two women simultaneously gasped at the sensation. Maura let out a low hum, sending vibrations across Jane's center and eliciting a low, husky moan. She ran her fingers along the surface of Jane's opening, wanting to see how wet she was making her. Maura looked up at Jane and sighed "Oh, Jane. You're so wet."

Maura let her mouth cover Jane's center, gently sucking on her swollen clit while simultaneously pushing her fingers deep inside of her. Jane screamed in pleasure, "Oh! Yes! Maura...yes! Oh god!" Dr. Isles, being an expert on human anatomy, curled her fingers upward, directly stimulating an important erogenous zone, eliciting a loud guttural moan followed by what seemed to be a river of wetness. Maura brought herself face to face with Jane, falling into a warm embrace as she patiently waited for Jane to come down from this high. Jane's body was still trembling when she turned to face Maura, "Maura...Oh my god. What just happened? That's never happened to me before. Is that supposed to happen?"

Maura's lips curled upward, turning into an accomplished smirk, "Yes, Jane. It's perfectly normal. Direct stimulation of the Grafenberg spot, sometimes referred to as the g-spot, often leads to powerful orgasms resulting in female ejaculation."

Jane's look of confusion quickly faded into a satisfied grin, "Female what? Women can do that? Well, damn. That was amazing, Maura." Jane pulled Maura back into her arms and kissed the top of her head, "That was quite possibly the most amazing experience of my life, Maura. I don't even...I..." Jane let out an exhausted but satisfied sigh, "Let's go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow, okay? I just want to hold you and I want to sleep."

Maura smiled at the prospect of future conversations concerning their sexual encounter, "Okay, Jane. That's sounds wonderful."


End file.
